Sasuke's Return
by TheDragon28
Summary: Okay, so I don't know if I'll actually continue this one. I had ideas a long time ago but they have now escaped my mine. If you have any suggestions for continuation or an actual, let me know. I've also added my own character to this. I don't tell much about her yet... but I can if I continue. Other than that, enjoy the story and let me know what you think!


I flew through the woods on patrol, the only thing I was useful for now. I've been lonely for seven years. During those seven years I've grown distracted, waiting for Sasuke to come back, like he promised. Naruto, the Hokage, has now placed me on patrol because I wouldn't fight. Now I'm jumping through the trees in the rain, looking for anyone nearing Konoha.

As I looked out to the road I saw a hooded figure limping down the road. I stopped and jumped down from the tree, landing right in front of the person. He stopped walking and stood in front of me. Then I saw the blade of a sword come out of his sleeve, I drew my sword and punched him in the stomach. He flew backwards, hitting a tree and coughing up blood. I could smell his blood, it smelled amazing, familiar even. He stood up and clutched his stomach. Once he recovered he dashed at me and through a punch. His fist connected with my my side as I turned in an attempt to dodge. I couldn't dodge it he was so fast. I hit the tree behind me and fell to the ground. I threw up as a wave of sickness washed over me.

"Who are you...?" I demanded as I recovered from my nausea. He ran at me and I knew how to counter it this time. I grabbed his arm flung him against the tree I had hit and stabbed right through his stomach into the tree so he couldn't move.

"Who are you?!" I demanded again. The wind picked up suddenly and his hood blew off, revealing to me who this person really is. I gasped as I realized who I had just been trying to kill. He coughed up blood and smirked at me.

"Recognize me now?" He said to me through the pain. He coughed again at the strain on his body. My hand slipped and moved the sword downwards, cutting even more of him.

"Hnn... Keep your blade under control if you're going to leave it in my stomach." He grabbed my hand and held it in place. I realized what I had done once I saw blood drip from the corners of his mouth. I pulled my blade out of him and he fell to the ground. He threw up blood and moaned at the pain that came with it.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke! I... I didn't know it was you..." I said. He looked up at me and gave a slight smile then he turned back to the ground as he coughed up more blood.

"You've gotten stronger Aki. The last time I saw you, you couldn't even beat Sakura." He said. I glared at him and he must have noticed because he spoke again. "Why are you glaring at me? I saw you trying to beat her. Most of your bones broke..." He said. I gasped.

"Wh-... That was just last week! How could you possibly have known that?!" I asked in shock. Sasuke stood up and shook his head as he pressed his hand against his wound. I summoned my medical stuff.

"I've been watching over you Aki. I... Wanted to protect you and I thought that by fighting you I'd know if you could handle yourself. You were holding back against Sakura weren't you?" He said. I got him to raise his arms up so I could remove his shirt. Once I did my hands automatically traveled to his chest and abs. He had a perfect build and I couldn't resist the temptation. He allowed me to touch them and was glad that I did. He smiled. "Just like old times" He whispered to himself.

"I'm totally capable... I just don't want outsiders to see it... the reason for me not fighting is that I had given up. That's why I'm here and not on missions." I said. I had taken out some gauze and put some anti-venom and rubbing alcohol on it. I pressed it against the injury and Sasuke screamed out, trying to get the gauze off him. I wouldn't let him.

"Aki, Take it off! Take it off please!" He screamed. I shook my head and pressed it harder; he had gotten stronger and could almost out power me now. The venom I had put on my sword acts slowly but instantly attaches itself to the cells and is very reluctant to come off. This reaction was due to the poison more than any of the substances on the gauze. He tried to pry my hand off and failed. The poison had totally taken to him and would not come off his cells. It would take days of this. Every two hours he would be in this kind of pain for an hour of treatment. I couldn't do that to him.

"What's going on here?!" Someone shouted as they approached. It was Sakura. I jumped and almost took the gauze off Sasuke, who wasn't screaming as loud now. She stepped onto the road and spotted us before I had the time to think of a place to go where nobody could find us. She gasped as she saw Sasuke's figure.

"Sakura, it... Please don't tell Naruto! I don't want Sasuke to..." I said. Sakura smiled at me. I gave her a confused expression.

"I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. Plus... I think he owes me some stuff..." She said, glaring at Sasuke. He had stopped screaming but was moaning at the pain at points. He could adapt easily apparently.

"What are you doing Aki? Cleaning the poison from his system?" Sakura asked. Sasuke tried to talk but screamed again for a tiny bit. I nodded at Sakura. She shook her head and took out a bottle of a pink liquid. "Use that. It'll cure any poison." She said. I shook my head.  
"No it won't. This poison is a secret Soranian poison that we always use. It includes our blood, which tends to stick to cells, and if I don't get it out of his system soon he will die." I said. Sakura bent over and whispered in my ear.  
"Use your crystal. It'll heal him right away won't it?" She asked. I nodded.

"You know that if I use that I'll be in bed for two months unless I drink blood and I only drink..." My speech slowed and stopped as I realized that my blood source was right in front of me. I slowly took the gauze off of Sasuke's wound and put it away. He gave a slight smile and put his hand on his wound.

"Thanks for the excruciating pain. However you want to heal me just do it quick... And I can give you blood Aki. I know you need it." Sasuke said to me and caressed my cheek. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He lost a lot of blood just now and was offering me more? I couldn't accept. His hand drifted from my cheek to my hand and he started talking again. "I can regain blood Aki... But not my life. I know you don't want to hurt me but if you don't want me to die I suggest you heal me." He said to me, squeezing my hand gently. I nodded and gave a slight smile.  
"Okay... I'll do it..." I said, looking between him and Sakura. Sasuke smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I blushed. I had missed his kisses and everything and getting them back so suddenly was strange. I took his hand off his wound and put mine in its place saying an enchantment in Soranian. He didn't give me a confused look but was surprised when the gem on my forehead lit up. The light from the crystal flowed like a stream through the air to my hand and into his wound, healing it. Sakura had seen my crystal in action many times before during times of war. Sasuke was amazed with its power and with my use of it.  
"Aki... This power is amazing!" Sasuke said to me watching the Chakra coming from the Gem flow to my hand. I smiled and stopped my chanting. The glow went away and the last of the Chakra healed him fully. I breathed out and collapsed on the ground beside Sasuke. "Aki! Sakura what happened to her?!" He asked Sakura urgently. Sakura never answered. It wasn't that horrible that I just fell unconscious. It happened all the time after I used my crystal.


End file.
